Bro
by Jcansnh
Summary: Aku juga masih ingat ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pertama kali, itu adalah hari dimana musim semi baru tiba, kan?-Kim Sihyun / [ Choon's Yongguk, Sihyun ]
1. 01-Rahardja's Time

_Bro_

 _._

 _©Jcansnh_

 _._

 _Wanna One's_ _Ong Seongwoo [ Seongwoo Putra Rahardja ] & Weki Meki's Kim Doyeon [ Doyeon Putri Rahardja ]_ _as center's story_

 _._

"Tumben banget lo minta dijemput pulang sekolah, biasa juga sama Yoojung."

"Banyak omong lo, bang," dumel Doyeon sambil memasang _self-be_ _l_ _t_. "Lagian dia pulang bareng Minhyuk, sekalian nugas bareng."

Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai mengendarai mobil menjauhi gerbang SMA Doyeon.

"Biasa juga nyuruh Eunwooㅡuhuk"

"Bacot bener dah."

Oke, jadi Doyeon segera menyumpal mulut Seongwoo menggunakan pukis yang tadi dibeli di depan gerbang sekolah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Abang~"

Seongwoo menatap datar Doyeon. "Apa."

"Idih galak." Doyeon kini duduk disebelah Seongwoo yang berbaring di atas ranjang. "Maskeran kuy."

"Masker apaan? Iritasi muka gue kalo pake masker murahan."

"Alah, biasa juga pake odol lo bang." Doyeon memukul wajah Seongwoo menggunakan guling bergambar Kak Ros. Seongwoo memang fanboy dari Kak Ros, katanya tuh gini, _"Kak Ros panutan gue. Trik nyiksa Pin bersaudara kan mempan buat lo, Doy."_

Seongwoo balas memukul Doyeon menggunakan bantal leher yang kebetulan tergantung di _head-board_ ranjangnya, lalu menarik tas karton berwarna putih dari tangan Doyeon. " _Outnisfree_? Kayak pernah dengar gue," gumam Seongwoo sambil melihat satu persatu kemasan produk kecantikan itu.

Doyeon langsung merebut barang yang ia beli dua hari lalu. "Iya, yang lagi tren ituloh. Gak usah norak kenapa deh, bopung."

"Mahal kan ginian?" tanya Seongwoo sambil menatap Doyeon. "Duit dari mana lo? Ngepet duit gue ya? Atau nyolong atm Mama? Atau nipu Papa?"

Doyeon cemberut. "Jadi abang kok pikiran negatif mulu."

Seongwoo menyipitkan matanya dan menunjuk Doyeon. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Apaan sih bang."

"Lo jadi simpenan Om-Om ya?"

Belum sempat Doyeon menyahut, Seongwoo sudah berteriak, "MAMA! MASA SI ODOY JADIㅡADOH SAKIT ANJIR!"

"Ya siapa suruh su'udzon mulu sama adeknya," gerutu Doyeon.

"Gak usah nginjek kaki gue juga. Lo itu gendut, gak nyadar dasar cewek."

"OH JADI GUE GENDUT YA BANG?!"

"DEK ODOY! MAS ONG! APA SIH TERIAK-TERIAK?!"

Rahardja bersaudara itupun diam ketika mendengar sang Mama balas berteriak dari lantai bawah. Acara nonton Anandhi nya kan jadi terganggu gara-gara kedua anaknya saling teriak tadi.

"Tuh kan, Kanjeng Mama marah."

"Ya salah lo juga sih bang."

"Kok gue, Doy?!"

"Cowok gak pernah bener bang," jawab Doyeon santai.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Lo berantem sama Eunwoo?" tanya Seongwoo setelah ia selesai membantu Doyeon mengoleskan masker di wajah.

"Tau ah, malesin banget namanya disebut segala."

Seongwoo menoyor kepala Doyeon, membuat Doyeon protes. "Ih abang! Nanti maskernya rusak!"

"Aelah masker doang."

"Barang mahalan nih bang!"

"Bentar deh gue beliin."

Doyeon segera mengedip-kedipkan matanya pada Seongwoo. Niatnya mau aegyo, tapi Seongwoo jatuhnya jadi jijik liat adiknya. "Doy, jijik gue."

"Serius nih mau beliin gue _Outnisfree_?"

"Ya mending gue beli kuota. Ngapain banget beliin lo ginian."

Doyeon kembali memasang wajah datar dan menutup manatnya. "Php lo babi air."

Seongwoo ngakak, kemudian mengoleskan masker pada wajahnya.

"Odoy," panggil Seongwoo.

"Apaan."

"Sama Eunwoo, kenapa deh?" tanya Seongwoo, masih mengoleskan masker pada wajah.

"Tau tuh, udah bosen sama gue kali."

"Akhirnya dia nyadar kalo anak kampus lebih bening dari pada biji salak."

Doyeon segera menyikut pinggang Seongwoo. "Abang! Adeknya diambang putus bukannya dikasih motivasi, malah dijatohin! Durhaka lo ntar!"

"Sakit bangsat," umpat Seongwoo sambil mengaduh. "Ya lagian kenapa juga marahan, biasa juga lo santai aja sama Eunwoo."

Diam agak lama, Seongwoo yang masih mengoleskan masker bahkan mengira Doyeon sudah jatuh tertidur dan mimpi menikah dengan Song Joongki.

"Kemarin gue niat mau nonton Spiderman sama anak-anak, ternyata Kak Eunwoo disana," ujar Doyeon.

"Biasa kali Doy, mungkin dia mau nonton sama genknya."

Seongwoo menoleh pada Doyeon yang menghela nafas berat. "Dia nonton bareng cewek, dia bilang ke gue katanya mau nganter Mami nya kontrol ke dokter."

"Terus?"

"Ya tau sendiri temen cowok gue gimana kan, langsung disamperin Mark sama Minhyuk."

"Idih si Minhyuk bantet juga sok nyamper Eunwoo yang segede tiang," gumam Seongwoo. "Terus lo kemana? Kabur? Ah kayak cewek aja lo."

"Gue emang cewek, bangsat," sahut Doyeon sambil senyum lebar, terus mukul lengan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo meletakkan pack _Outnisfree_ yang sudah habis di atas nakas, lalu menyusul Doyeon untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Udah coba ngomong baik-baik sama Eunwoo?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Udah," jawab Doyeon. "Udah di block line, wa, kkt, ig nya."

"Lo yang block, lo yang baper juga," sindir Seongwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Bacot bener si jones."

"Sebenarnya tuh si Eunwoo emang habis nganter Mami nya. Terus ketemu temen lamanya di rumah sakit, kebetulan coas disana. Lama gak ketemu soalnya si Chaeyeon lanjut sekolah di luar, jadi ya mereka lagi reunian."

"Gak perlu hibur gue, bang," sahut Doyeon sambil memeluk guling.

"Gue serius, kocak."

"DEK ODOY! INI ADA EUNWOO DI BAWAH!"

Seongwoo segera menyenggol lengan Doyeon yang masih berbaring. "Sana baikan."

"Males."

"Cowok tuh hargain, Doy. Ntar giliran cowoknya ngejar cewek baru, ngamuk."

Doyeon menghela nafas. "Iya-iya, ini mau disamperin."

Doyeon duduk dan membuka mata, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kanan, berniat berterima kasih sudah memberinya masukan, tetapiㅡ

"ABANG, KOK MASKERNYA DIPAKE SEMUA SIH?!"

.

.

.

 _Semalem_.

 **LINE**

 **Eunwoo Farizqi**

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

 _Aela lama bener_

 _Gue spam nih?_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 _P_

 **Ong Rahardja**

 _Sapi air_ _-__

 _Ngapa_

 **Eunwoo Farizqi**

 _Si Doyeon marah nih_

 _Gimana nih, bang?_

 **Ong Rahardja**

 _Lo apain si Odoy?_

 _Tadi sore pas gue pulang kampus sih kamarnya rame_

 _Kedengeran suara toaknya si Yoojung sih_

 _Ada Mark juga_

 **Eunwoo Farizqi**

 _Tadi dia liat gue jalan sama Chaeyeon. Padahal temu kangen bentaran doang_

 _Padahal kan gue cintanya ke Doyeon seorang_

 _Gak minat cari cewek baru_

 **Ong Rahardja**

 _Lah si ubur-ubur cemburu?_

 _Ngakak gak nih gue?_

 **Eunwoo Rahardja**

 _Gue vn aja ya bang_

 _Bentaran_

 _(01:01)_

 **Ong Rahardja**

 _Oh gitu_

 _Yauda lah tar gue ceramahin dia_

 _Besok malem dateng aja ke rumah_

 _Udah jinak tuh_

 **Eunwoo Farizqi**

 _Makasih bang_

 _Ntar gue beliin kuota dah_

 **Ong Rahardja**

 _Nah cakep_

Setelah itu Seongwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas nakas. Bersebelahan dengan foto yang terbingkai kayu berwarna cokelat.

Seongwoo tersenyum tulus, senyum yang jarang ia pamerkan. Karena memang Seongwoo biasa memasang senyum meremehkan ataupun cengiran menyebalkan, khas Seongwoo Rahardja.

"Kangen gue sama lo, cepetan balik," ujarnya pelan pada foto yang menangkap senyuman tiga orang.

Foto itu merupakan foto kelulusan sekolah Seongwoo beberapa tahun lalu, terbukti dari Seongwoo yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah musim panas. Ia berfoto dengan satu gadis dan satu lelaki, masing-masing ber-tag name Kim Sejeong dan Kang Daniel. Mereka berfoto dengan Sejeong yang menjadi center, sementara Daniel dan Seongwoo masing-masing di kanan-kiri dengan tangan yang saling merangkul.

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. 02 Kim Bros

_Bro_

 _._

 _©Jcansnh_

 _._

 _Choon's Kim Yongguk & Choon's Kim Sihyun as center's story_

 _._

Yongguk baru saja tiba di rumah pukul sepuluh lewat, kawan-kawannya mendadak mengajak untuk berkumpul di apartemen milik Hyunbin dengan dalih membajak oleh-oleh. Ya, karena Hyunbin baru saja pulang _study tour_ , jadi anggota JBJㅡnama genk Yonggukㅡpergi ke apartemen mewah itu secara dadakan. Sialnya, ponsel Yongguk kehabisan baterai dan ia baru menyadari malam sudah sangat larut saat Donghan ditelpon ayahnya untuk pulang.

Sambil mengunci pintu utama, Yongguk berharap Sihyun sudah tidur. Tapi ia mendadak menegang saat melihat Sihyun duduk di kursi meja makan dengan menjadi alas kepalanya yang terkulai. Sihyun pasti sudah menunggu Yongguk terlalu lama. Ketika mendekat ke meja makan, Yongguk melihat berbagai piring tersusun rapi di atas meja panjang itu.

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Kim Yongguk?!_

Yongguk baru saja hendak membopong Sihyun ke kamar saat tiba-tiba mata indah itu perlahan terbuka.

"Kak Yongguk?" tanya Sihyun tidak yakin, karena matanya belum fokus akibat cukup lama terpejam.

Yongguk merendahkan tubuhnya agar kepalanya sejajar dengan milik Sihyun yang kini bersandar pada kursi. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanya Yongguk pelan sambil mengelus surai Sihyun.

Sihyun menggeleng sambil mengusap mata kanan. "Tidak." Kemudian si manis itu tersenyum, "Baru pulang? Kenapa larut sekali? Ada masalah di kampus?"

Yongguk mengecup kening Sihyun terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan beruntun dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hyunbin baru pulang _study tour_ dan kami pergi untuk membajak," ujar Yongguk sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, ada dua tas karton disana. "Hyunbin juga membelikan beberapa barang untukmu."

"Benarkah? Tolong sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kak Hyunbin, ya?"

Yongguk mengusap rambut Sihyun. "Tentu."

Kemudian mata sipit Yongguk mengedar pada piring-piring di atas meja makan. Ia menegakkan badannya sebelum mencondongkan badan sambil menyipitkan matanya yang memang sipit. "Kau memasak sebanyak ini?"

Sihyun mengangguk polos. "Kupikir Kak Yongguk pulang lebih cepat, jadi aku memasak cukup banyak."

"Kau?" Fokus Yongguk teralih pada Sihyun yang juga meliriknya. "Sendiri?"

"Tentu tidak. Beberapa Bibi tadi juga membantuku, kok."

Ah, rumah Yongguk memang terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian utama merupakan rumah yang ditempati Yongguk bersama Sihyun dan bagian lainnya menjadi rumah untuk para pembantu serta pekerja lainnya yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada keluarga Kim.

Sihyun berdiri, membuat kursinya berderit cukup nyaring. Kemudian tangannya terulur mengambil dua piring terdekat, tapi Yongguk berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan kurus itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yongguk.

"Kak Yongguk pasti sudah makan malam, jadi lebih baik kubuang saja," jawab Sihyun sambil tersenyum.

Yongguk menggeleng. "Tidak. Letakkan kembali."

"Tapiㅡ"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, kedua piring yang semula berada di tangan Sihyun, kini kembali ke tempatnya, berderet rapi di atas meja. Tangan Yongguk kemudian menuntun Sihyun untuk kembali duduk.

"Siapa bilang aku sudah makan? Aku ini kelaparan, tahu?"

Kedua alis Sihyun mengerut. "Belum makan?"

"Iya, jadi kau temani aku makan disini," ucap Yongguk final.

Sihyun tersenyum, sempat mengelus lembut tangan Yongguk sebelum berdiri. "Baiklah, aku ambil nasi di penanak dulu."

"Dua?" tanya Yongguk. "Kau menyuruhku menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi?"

"Tidak," jawab Sihyun, kemudian ia memamerkan sengirannya. "Aku belum makan malam, hehehe."

Yongguk mendecak, kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah Sihyun. Tangannya terulur menyumpit potongan daging dari piring dan meletakannya diatas sendok milik Sihyun.

"Makanlah duluan ketika aku pulang terlambat," pesan Yongguk. "Kau ini sudah besar, Sihyun."

Sihyun cemberut, tetapi mengangguk. "Iya iya."

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya?" tanya Sihyun saat membereskan piring kotor yang nyaris bersih dari makanan. Yongguk benar-benar menghabiskan semua makanan itu, karena Sihyun hanya makan beberapa suap saja.

Yongguk bangkit dari kursinya dan membantu Sihyun meletakkan peralatan makan yang kotor pada bak cuci piring. "Bukankah kubilang aku ini kelaparan?"

Sihyun memamerkan sengirannya sambil menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih pada Yongguk. "Hehehe."

"Obatmu sudah diminum?" tanya Yongguk setelah menandaskan air pemberian Sihyun.

Sihyun memamerkan tablet berwarna biru serta kaplet putih yang berada di tangannya sebelum menelan dua obat itu dibantu air.

"Sekarang pergilah masuk ke kamar dan tidur," ujar Yongguk.

"Kak Yongguk tidak?"

"Ada barang yang tertinggal di mobil, aku akan pergi mengambilnya dulu."

Sihyun mengangguk sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

"Selamat malam, Kak Yongguk," ujar Sihyun ketika sudah tiba di tangga terakhir.

"Selamat malam, Sihyun," ujar Yongguk dan Sihyun langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ah sial. Seharusnya aku tidak makan satu loyang pizza dan ayam di apartemen Hyunbin tadi," gerutu Yongguk sambil berjalan tertatih menuju pintu utama.

 _._

 _._

Banyak orang yang merasa iri dengan kesempurnaan hidup seorang Kim Yongguk. Bergelimang harta, _ceklis_. Wajah tampan, _ceklis_. Otak cerdas, _ceklis ._ Kawan-kawan yang setia dan menyenangkan, ceklis. Suara merdu, ceklis. Siapa yang tidak iri dengannya, coba angkat jari telunjuk.

Tapi Tuhan memang selalu menciptkan sesuatu yang tidak sempurna, Yongguk contohnya. Ketimbang mencintai wanita, ia malah mencintai lelaki. Parahnya lelaki itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Kim Sihyun yang jelas-jelas memiliki ikatan darah yang kental dengannya.

Orang tua mana yang tidak stress ketika anak lelakinya yang tertua dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dan akan menjaga adiknya. Kau berpikir itu mungkin lucu ketika usia Yongguk delapan tahun dan Sihyun enam tahun, tapi bayangkan ketika Yongguk berusia dua puluh lima dan Sihyun dua puluh tiga.

Berbagai cara dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu Kim untuk memisahkan Kim bersaudara itu. Memindahkan Sihyun ke luar negeri, tetapi berakhir berantakkan karena Yongguk memaksa dirinya sendiri menggunakan obat-obatan terlarang demi mengurangi depresinya karena kehilangan Sihyun. Bahkan ketika Sihyun terpaksa dinikahkan dengan dengan lelaki asal China, takdir seolah berpihak kepada Yongguk, karena Sihyun mendadak terkena flu tulang dan menyebabkan ia harus berpisah jauh dari suaminya dan berakhir seperti sekarang, ia tinggal berdua dengan Yongguk karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk berkeliling dunia mengurus bisnis.

Sihyun bukan tidak tahu tentang perasaan Yongguk padanya. Kakaknya itu sudah berulang kali menyatakan cinta, bahkan Sihyun sudah bosan mendengarnya. Bosan dengan jantungnya yang selalu tidak bisa diajak beraliansi ketika berdekatan dengan Yongguk. Tapi sayang, Yongguk tidak tahu masalah ini, karena Sihyun hanya bercerita kepada Jungjungㅡsuaminya yang berada di negeri tetangga.

 _._

 _._

Pagi ini Yongguk bangun terlambat lima belas menit dari biasanya karena Sihyun tidak membangunkannya hari ini. Pemuda yang mengejar gelar master itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika tidak mendapati Sihyun di lingkungan dapur, hanya ada Bibi Lee yang merupakan kepala pelayan.

"Apa?" tanya Yongguk ketika Bibi Lee mengatakan bahwa Sihyun menitipkan surat kepada Yongguk lewat Bibi Lee. "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Yongguk," jawab Bibi Lee sambil menyerahkan amplop berwarna biru muda yang masih tersegel rapi.

Yongguk berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan menyobek amplop itu dengan tidak sabar. Wangi parfum Sihyun mendadak menyerbu penciumannya ketika ia membuka perlahan lipatan kertas yang sewarna dengan amplop itu.

 _'Untuk Kakakku, Kim Yongguk yang bermata sipit hehehe._

 _Aku tidak tahu kapan kau membaca suratku ini, jadi kuucapkan selamat membaca sebagai salam pembuka hehehe._

 _Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah menjagaku sejak kita berdua masih kecil, aku masih ingat ketika diganggu oleh anak kecil kompleks sebelah dan kau datang untuk menghajarnya. Lalu kau berkata akan selalu menjagaku sampai kapan pun._

 _Hah~_

 _Aku rindu masa itu. Masa ketika kau hanya memiliki tekad untuk melindungiku sebagai adik kesayanganmu._

 _Aku juga masih ingat ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu pertama kali, itu adalah hari dimana musim semi baru tiba, kan?_

 _Tapi kurasa sekarang kau harus berhenti. Berhenti untuk menjagaku, melindungiku, serta mencintaiku, karena sudah ada Kak Jungjung yang menggantikan peranmu. Berhentilah berada di jalan yang salah. Jangan merasa nyaman untuk terus berada di sisi yang tidak benar, karena itu membebaniku._

 _Jangan mencariku, karena aku tidak akan bisa kau temukan. Hanya aku yang bisa menemukanmu._

 _ㅡ_ _Adikmu, Kim Sihyun'_

Yongguk langsung berlari menuju kamar Sihyun yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Dan kenyataan menghantam Yongguk begitu saja saat kamar itu benar-benar kosong. Tidak ada ranjang, nakas, meja rias, foto, maupun perintilan kecil yang menempel di langit-langit kamar. Yongguk kembali berlari menuju kamarnya dan disana tidak ada satupun foto milik Sihyun yang biasa dipajang Yongguk di meja nakas. Tidak puas, Yongguk berlari untuk turun dan ia merasa dihempaskan begitu saja ketika tidak melihat satupun benda yang berhubungan dengan Sihyun dirumah.

Sihyun benar-benar meninggalkan Yongguk.

 _._

 _._

"Kau tidak merasa menyesal?"

"Dengan?"

"Kakakmu."

Sihyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk mata. "Aku hanya membantunya untuk sadar bahwa ia ada di jalan yang salah."

Jungjung menghela nafas, kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Sihyun yang memandang lurus ke arah Eunki yang bermain bersama Jonu, anjing peliharaan Jungjung.

"Tapi kau perlu tahu, bahwa hatimu tidak ingin kau melakukan itu, Kim Sihyun."

"Aku mengantuk. Aku akan pergi ke kamar," ujar Sihyun sambil berlalu, meninggalkan taman belakang dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Apa Sihyun baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunki sambil menggendong Jonu.

"Entah. Hanya dia yang tahu," jawab Jungjung pelan.

"Kupikir Tuhan tidak adil. Mengapa Sihyun kurang sempurna karena mencintai kakaknya sendiri?"

Jungjung maju untuk merengkuh Eunki. "Tidak tahu. Yang kutahu hanya bagaimana cara mencintai Hong Eunki."

"Zhengting dan keju menjijikannya," cibir Eunki.

 _._

 _._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyun saat melihat Yongguk melamun.

"Tentu tidak, Taehyun," jawab Yongguk sambil tersenyum.

Sanggyun meletakkan rokoknya. "Kau terlihat semakin menyedihkan, Kim Yongguk."

"Karena memang sangat menyedihkan saat mencintai adikmu sendiri," ucap Yongguk, kemudian menegak minumannya dengan cepat.

Hyunbin mengernyit ketika Yongguk menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya.

"Jangan kau baca," cegah Yongguk. "Itu kutukan agar mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri."

"Si gila ini sudah mabuk sepertinya."

Yongguk menoyor kepala Hyunbin. "Yang kau sebut mabuk itu siapa, sinting? Aku bahkan baru minum segelas."

"Kalau kau tidak gila, mana mungkin mencintai saudara kandung sendiri?" sanggah Hyunbin _savage_ .

"Sudahlah, nanti berikan itu pada Sihyun, oke? Aku mau pulang dulu, orang tuaku pulang dari perjalanan hari ini," ujar Yongguk. Kemudian ia menyalami satu persatu teman-temannya, mulai dari Hyunbin, Kenta, Sanggyun, Donghan, Taedong, dan Taehyun.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan rindukan aku ya," ucapnya yang kemudian dilempar tisu oleh Donghan.

"Aku serius," lanjut Yongguk sambil tertawa karena teman-temannya memasang wajah menjijikan.

Yongguk mengusap kasar wajahnya ketika sudah berada di mobil. Ia menyetir dengan malas-malasan, tetapi senyumannya perlahan muncul.

"Kau bilang hanya dirimu yang bisa menemukanmu kan, Sihyun?"

 _._

 _._

Seluruh energi Sihyun seolah tersedot oleh lantai yang ia pijak, bahkan rasanya tidak bertenaga hanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Perlahan tenaganya kembali saat Jungjung yang ia jadikan tumpuan itu berbisik,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sihyun."

Sihyun merasa tidak baik saat matanya melihat Yongguk terbaring lemah dengan balutan perban disana-sini, dengan cairan yang entah apa itu terus menetes secara monoton untuk berebut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui selang, dengan alat yang entah apa namanya menempel erat pada tubuh lemah kakaknya. Sihyun merasa tidak baik saat melihat Ayah dan Ibunya yang memandang Yongguk dengan penuh rasa penyesalan. Sihyun merasa tidak baik saat melihat seluruh anggota genk Yongguk berdiri lengkap di lorong ICU.

"Masuklah, Sihyun," ujar Ibunya pelan. Seumur hidup, Sihyun baru pertama kali melihat Ibunya selemah ini, mari ucapkan selamat pada Kim Yongguk.

"Yongguk pasti menunggumu," lanjut Ibunya, sementara Ayahnya hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sihyun," cegat Hyunbin. Ia mengulurkan kertas pemberian Yongguk. "Yongguk menitipkan ini."

 _._

"Apa kau senang karena aku sudah berhasil muncul sekarang?" tanya Sihyun.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara putus-putus yang monoton, penanda bahwa Yongguk masih ada.

"Kenapa kau diam? Bukankah kau selalu mengoceh hal tidak jelas jika bersamaku?" Kini air mata Sihyun mengalir. "Kau bilang akan menghajar orang yang membuatku menangis, sekarang bangun dan hajar dirimu sendiri, Kim Yongguk."

Sihyun menunduk lama sekali, ia meneguhkan hatinya.

Perlahan tangannya yang bergetar menggenggam milik Yongguk yang terkulai di atas ranjang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yongguk. Itu kan yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" tanya Sihyun. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya kita tidak lagi terikat darah seperti ini, agar aku bisa menjawab semua pernyataan cintamu."

Sihyun membiarkan air mata berlomba jatuh, membiarkan rasa rindunya tentang Yongguk untuk hilang.

"Sekarang, kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak apa, Kak Yongguk. Pergilah dan kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Tepat setelah itu tubuh Sihyun merosot jatuh saat bunyi monoton yang panjang menyapa pendengarannya. Suara tangis Sihyun dan Ibunya menggema di ruang ICU.

 _._

 _._

Jungjung meletakkan bunga berwarna putih di altar, disusul oleh Eunki yang juga meletakkan bunga sambil menahan air matanya. Kedua lelaki itu menangkupkan tangan, berdoa kepada Tuhan agar orang tersebut berada di sisi-Nya yang terindah.

Sementara itu Ayah dan Ibu Kim terduduk lesu di kursi dekat altar.

"Aku belum lama bertemu denganmu, tapi kau memang orang yang baik. Jadi, berkumpulah dengan orang yang baik," ujar Eunki pelan.

"Berbahagialah dengan Yongguk, Kim Sihyun," sambung Jungjung sambil tersenyum pada foto Sihyun.

Di belakang kedua pasangan itu, kawan-kawan dekat Yongguk berbaris rapi untuk ikut meletakkan bunga serta memanjatkan sebaris doa.

 _._

 _._

 _'Aku berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama kembali. Bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi pasangan hidup yang saling bergantung dan mencintai._

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu, Kim Sihyun.'_

Kertas itu ditemukan bersebelahan dengan Sihyun yang overdosis obat, tepat dua hari setelah kematian kakaknya, Kim Yongguk.

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
